Hidden Powers
by Scorpina
Summary: Looks can be deceiving, and there is no better example of that than in a WWE locker room. Question is what are they hiding? And what is a young girl name Sage going to think after being forced into their world?
1. Chapter 1

Hidden talents

A twisted little fiction of mine where the WWE superstars aren't all what they appear to be, as well I wanted to do a story that's done mainly in a single perspective (not many people seem to what to do it in his POV… Who? Read to find out! Hehe) Any who, I hope you enjoy and a twisted sequel will follow!

Chapter 1

If you think you knew everything about the WWE, well… think again. None of us are what we appear to be, what we are in the ring… even outside of it. We all have a secret. How do I know? Well… I'm one of them. You see, there are superstars in the locker room that aren't human.

Hard to believe? Hardly, if you had walked in my shoes, you would have hoped and prayed there were others like you, struggling as you have, perhaps finding those of your similar predicament to help you get out of it. There is strength in numbers, but even numbers can't save you for what's out there. We are hunted; we are wanted from the least likely of people who would assume interest in the likes of us. But… you will see soon enough. As did a young girl who found herself unwillingly caught in this secret war. Poor child, she never knew what hit her…


	2. Chapter 2 tests and results

Chapter 2- The test and results.

I was a normal young woman… once… but that was long ago. I had a simple part time job and struggled along to get a place of my own, get the hell out of the town and create a new life. But that was never meant to be, not for me at least. I've been mocked all my life for what I do, being nothing more than who I am, and yet it was never good enough. My name is Sage, and this is where my life gets turned upside down.

It was a normal day at my job… a movie theatre of all places, I was cleaning up the floors from a bunch of kids that decided to have an all out popcorn fight. Far be it from me to tell them how to waste over 30 dollars worth of snacks. But then again, I was always the one that had to clean it up. No one else would. But as of late, I had been a little worried. There were men that came into the theatre, they stopped and stared at me and looked about before leaving. They did this for an hour every day, why? Hell if I knew, but I should have paid more close attention to them.

I was orphaned at birth; no home wanted me so I was wondering about between foster houses until I was eighteen. I got a job at the theatre and so far it's been my bread and butter, not much to go one, but one would be surprised as to how well they can live off of popcorn when no other food was available. Trust me that was the highlight of my life right there, survival off of a salted treat. All that seemed to change abruptly.

I was working the door, ripping tickets and all, when those strange men came in once more, for once. They were seeing a movie. However once again, their focus was on me. What the hell did I do to piss them off? No idea, but I never liked the way they stared at me. The look was even worst today; they also smiled this time around when they saw me. "I hate assholes" I growled lowly as the men went around the snack counter and towards me. They were giving me their tickets when one popped the top of his drink and dumped it all over my head! I cursed aloud. "WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM!" I demanded.

My manager came over, instantly apologized to the men and offered to get a free drink for their trouble, my manager turned to me with anger. "What did you do?" he questioned.

"ME! They dumped their drink!" I snapped back. My word wasn't being taken seriously. I was told to go dry off or be fired, not a great choice, I would rather be fired than to deal with the jerks all day. But once again, one does what they can just to make ends meet. I retreated to the bathroom with what little dignity I had left to dry off. But the strangest thing happened. Once I got there… the liquid that spilt on me… was gone! I wasn't sticky at all and yet… that was a whole large drink that came over my head! "This isn't right," I whispered to myself. I tried to ring any of the liquid from my uniform, yet nothing was coming out of it. It was dry as a bone. I kept this to myself for now, not knowing the severity of this 'little accident' I just became the guinea pig in a twisted experiment.

Days had since passed since the spill, the men who done the deed kept coming back to the theatre as they stared at me oddly, as if I were expected to change every time they came… little did I know, it was just what they were looking for. I began to feel itchy all over my body, my skin felt rough and almost like scales half the time, one day when I was ripping tickets once more. A great pain in my back nearly crippled me! I couldn't move! Screams soon came past my lips as I begged for help, something was wrong… yet… what? The men soon arrived, the ones watching me. "Don't worry, we're doctors!" they announced to the people that gathered.

My voice soon grew horse, as the men smirked. "It's about time we got some sort of reaction out of you!" My eyes grew heavy as I heard the doctors call out "We're taking her to the hospital, stand back!" somehow… I doubt they were going to do just that…


	3. Chapter 3 The breakout

Chapter 3- the breakout

It seemed like hours had passed before I was able to come too. The moment my eyes opened I was locked in a cage outside of a facility. Slowly my vision retuned… I… I wasn't human! My skin had become scales, my fingers long claws… I nearly looked like a mythical beast! There was laughter outside of my cage, the two men…. Snickering to me. "You are the first to actually survive the change," one said to me.

"What the hell did you do to me!" I demanded.

"We are conducting some… random tests on people who can go missing easily. The homeless, terminally ill, anyone who can vanish without reason, or presume dead in people's eyes" explained the other. "A new super human race is to be created, the government will be please. Super soldiers will take over the normal ones giving us a great edge in the war on terror!"

"Soldiers… you are using me as a lab rat to create soldiers!"

"Smart girl. You see, since you were an orphan, we saw how your workplace treated you, they wouldn't care if you were there or not. You are very expendable. And with no family to worry of your existence, you were a prime candidate. The government doesn't like it when we have to test on our own people."

I growled angrily to them, they took me from my home and brought me God knows where! Such rage began to fester in me; I charged the cage they put me in, only to be thrown back by a powerful electric shock. My body became weak and numb afterwards, I couldn't get out.

"It doesn't matter where you came from, what mattered was that the experiment worked. Now, rest up, for you have a long day tomorrow… it will be your last!" the men laughed along as they spoke of the many ideas they wished to do to me, but I heard one leave their lips… dissection…

Left alone in the cage I cried, I prayed to God someone would come and find me, anyone! But, who would know I was here? Who would care anyway? I was alone, just like always.

Meanwhile.

"That's a hell of a strong signal, you don't think…"

"I don't think I know, there's a critter up ahead and we got to get it. What say you guys? Up for a rescue?"

"Hell, why not. Isn't it weird that we were hunting them before, now we're saving them Triple H?"

"Don't remind me Orton, we got enough of them in the locker room to make you spit"

"Oh come on guys, they aren't that bad!"

"Just because one saved your life Shawn, just once and you went all soft on me"

"Are we going to save it, or leave it to die?" Orton demanded. "Either way I am board!"

"Then let's go and save it, your such a cry baby Orton" Hunter muttered as they followed the signal.

They were taken to an abandoned factory. On the outskirt of town in Detroit, an odd place yet Hunter was familiar with. "I nearly bagged my first dragon here," he whispered to the guys.

"What happened?" Shawn asked.

"He summoned thunder and escaped in a bolt of lightning. Damn dragon, only later did I learn it was Rob Van Dam,"

"Come on, I think I hear something!" Orton called as he ventured from the group. He turned the corner and went to the back of the building, looking about he noticed all the cameras. Brand new ones at that. They were placed to cover all the ground, and yet there were all focused on one spot. Orton spotted the cage and smirked as the others joined him.

Hunter smiled as he too noticed the cameras. "It's a damn shame they spent all their money on something that gets fried so easily" he grinned.

Shawn had already pulled out a blackberry like device and plugged it into an outlet. "Who the hell made that again?" Orton asked.

"The vampires, they are very good at making stuff that blows up tech, stand back and don't look directly at the cameras," Shawn warned as he tapped a few buttons on the pad. The cameras all blew at the same time! Orton made his move to the cage and saw something inside. It was asleep. Yet he soon realized why. The cage ground was spiked with darts incase the power blew; whatever was inside would instantly be put out to sleep. Pulling a vial from his belt, Orton smeared black tar like substances on the bars. Hunter joined him as he inspected his work.

"Basilisk venom?" he asked.

"What else could melt steel?" Randy grinned. The bars fell off like brittle ice, Hunter reached inside and took the creature from the cage. He was rather stunned to his discovery.

"It's a chick!" he announced.

"A chick dragon? How rare are those?" Shawn asked.

"Rare enough to brag to any hunter about, they are ultra rare!" Orton replied.

"Come on, let's get it out of here. Whoever has her, no doubt has some evil stuff planned." Hunter called to them. They loaded her into the van and drove off just as the guard of the building came out to inspect the power outage….


	4. Chapter 4 Among friends

Chapter 4- Among friends- Snitsky.

I had paced the back of the locker room; in wait of this great discovery Hunter called about earlier. You see, I am one of the strange ones as I explained before. I am a Basilisk snake. Not hard to imagine I'm sure. Yet my pacing nature wasn't going unnoticed. Jeff Hardy had come to me and looked concerned. "I haven't seen you this nervous since you hate a pig! What's wrong?" he asked of me.

"Hunter called, they are bringing something back… something big" I explained to him.

"Another? How they find this one?"

"I don't know, but I can expect three different stories from those boys" I replied with a smirk. It's been nearly a year and a half since they have found another mythic. They use to hunt my kinds, but have since changed their profession to saving us. We're dying out, and there isn't much time for any of us left. We have been hunted by the government for secret testing, the latest rumor has it they are wishing to make super soldiers from our DNA. The concept has yet to be perfected. Jeff is one of us as well, an immortal… a vampire. He and his brother along with Kevin Thorn and their coven leader, yet they are unique for they can go out into the sun and have another form of feeding, all three can consume energies from large crowds, when the fans cheer for them, it is their nourishment. Very rarely have any of them resorted to blood.

Hunter's car came screeching into the parking lot, he called me over to give them a hand. I didn't refuse, the moment I got to the back though, and my heart nearly froze, a female dragon. They discovered a female dragon! She was covered in a thick blanket, however was unconscious. My mind flooded with questions, millions of them. I didn't know they spewed out of my mouth all at once either. "Where did you find her? How did you find her? Was she like that when you got there? Who did this? How on earth did you break her out? Is she in any pain?"

"Snitsky, shut up!" Orton growled. "We'll do twenty questions later, but right now we got to get her comfortable"

Jeff rushed to grab anyone who would listen to him… naturally that was everyone. They had all come to see the dragon the hunters brought home. Most interested of all was Vince. He's the one that started this whole retrieval idea; believe it or not, he's a sorcerer himself!

"What's going on here, back up!" Vince ordered as he pushed his way through, the moment his eyes came upon her. Vince froze. He said nothing as his eyes widened in shock. "Get Kane here now" were his orders. Jeff was already on it as he called his brother Matt and Thorn. Those three could work faster than any connection possible. It wasn't long before he arrived.

Kane along with the Undertaker, Taker is the vampire coven leader as Kane leds the dragons, both had come within the hour to see the new arrival. The moment they stepped foot into the room did everyone part. They inspected the child carefully. Shock came over them when Taker announced. "She wasn't born this way… she was forced into it" He could smell one's heritage just by a drop of blood.

There was a gasp from everyone. "You don't think…" Vince whispered.

"They may have perfected it once… but the good thing is, normally these assholes are dumb enough to make one concoction… But the down part is they are going to hunt her to see how it worked" growled Kane. "Who the hell tests on children?"

"Either way it's a benefit for you… she's a female!" I announced.

Taker stared at me rather angrily. "She isn't pure blood! But that don't matter, what matters is how do we change a mortal back? Yes, she could be the answer Kane is looking for… but who are we to leave that on her shoulders"

There was a torn man if I ever did see one. Taker and Kane have searched the world for other female dragons, they have mates of their own. However they were in search of another for Kane's son… his only born child, a dragon who was in need of a mate. It was the perfect solution, but I saw the difficulty in the choice. This poor child never asked to be what she is now; we cannot just bring her into our world if she doesn't wish to be part of it.

"Let her sleep for now, we will speak with her in the morning" Vince announced.

"I will watch over the child," I announced. "I'm most capable right now"

No one argued, I sat next to the girl as I waited for everyone to leave. I set hidden traps within the floor and walls of the building. My venom was powerful enough to seep into the concrete, anyone who isn't welcomed in our building will instantly become paralyzed, and some have even died from it. But it's the price you pay for trespassing in our world!

The child wasn't asleep for long, she stirred two hours later, and the moment her eyes opened she gasped in shock. Perhaps she realized steel bars no longer surrounded her. Slowly, her eyes came to my face. She shook fearfully as she clenched her blanket tightly. "You're…. You're Snitsky… aren't you?" she asked. Ah, a wrestling fan!

I nodded to her. "Do you know what happened to you?" I asked.

"No… all I remember was waking up in a cage… they were going to dissect me… where am I?" she asked.

"Among friends, come, you must be hungry. Keep the sheet over you though until we find some clothing"

She did as I suggested and followed me out of the room; I took her to the catering room as all eyes stared at her curiously. She grabbed onto my hand unwillingly, fearful to the stares, but I allowed her. She's just a child. The moment she saw the food, her attention was quickly on the table and she ate.

Taker peered in with Kane; they watched this child closely, debating on what to do with her… if anything. Only time will tell I suppose, but when in their situation, it can go either way…


	5. Chapter 5 Adjustments

Chapter 5- Adjustments- Snitsky

We learned her name was Sage, and as we had figured, she was alone in the world. No family to worry about her or anyone to file a missing report. She had adjusted quite well in the locker room, learning of the others who live here as well as the reason why we gathered in one place. "You should be thankful that Orton isn't a hunter anymore" explained Jeff Hardy one lazy afternoon.

Sage looked at him curiously. "A hunter? You mean… he…"

"Yeah, he did once. But that change, Triple H too and Shawn Michaels" I explained to her. "You're among friends now. But the question remains if you wish to stay here"

She looked a little lost to my statement. "Wish to stay? You mean… you would let me?"

"Of course, we don't send our kind out into the world with no where to go. I mean who do you think is going to come looking for you? Those guys would have killed you…" Jeff paused realizing he spoke too much.

"Killed me… you know who did this too didn't you?" she asked.

With his tongue loose. Jeff confessed to her he did. "Yeah… The US government. But you can still stay, there's a protection spell casted over us, no matter where we go they cannot get here!" Jeff announced. "Well… they tried once," he said with a smile.

"Something tells me I don't want to know how that ended," she whispered with a small grin. She fell silent for a moment before looking at me. "Do you think… I would be welcomed here? I mean, I wasn't born like this… I rather like it to be honest with you. But, how the hell am I going to find true love like this?" she asked.

Jeff bit his tongue; the words coming from this girl would send Kane into the air happily. "There's always blind dates, I mean… I know of someone seeking a young female…" my voice trailed off to catch her reaction. A smile came over Sage.

"Really? I would like to meet him… if he wants to that is… don't force it on him" she pleaded. That wasn't going to be a problem. Sage paused again. "Is it possible… for me to become normal again? If I have second thoughts?" she asked.

That nearly took the wind out of my sails. It wasn't a good thing, if she has second thoughts about being a dragon. There's no way in hell she would sick around for Kane's son. "We don't know for certain yet. Hopefully an answer will be found soon enough" was my reply to her. I decided to leave as she and Jeff went to get something to eat.

I was startled when I walked down a hall. Kane nearly jumped me. He looked desperate. "What did she say?" he asked before I could utter a word.

"She is interested in finding someone, but it sounds to me she is already having second thoughts. She asked about a cure"

Kane's head only nodded, but an idea soon same to mind for him. "I am going to show her how great it is to be a dragon!" he said to himself confidently. "That will show her right?"

"You can't force this upon people…"

"No, but you can convince them otherwise!" he left to go after Sage as I stood alone in the hall for a moment. Taker emerged from the shadows shaking his head to me.

"Why is Kane so interested in finding just a female dragon? His son can change from human to beast right?" I asked of him.

"Yes, but as of late, he prefers the scales over flesh. Kane is going to make sure his son get a mate… The girl has no idea what world she has just entered"

I let out a sigh as I rubbed my hands over my face, the poor kid. The moment I did though, I saw my disguise was running. Taker had to look away. "Go get McMahon to touch you up, the last thing we need is you accidentally paralyzing someone."

I quickly sought out McMahon, I walked the halls blindingly with my eyes closed, but lucky for me, I can still see in another way. I knocked on Vince's door before I heard him calling me in. I walked in and he instantly knew what was wrong. "Again! Snitsky, you must be more careful!"

"I'm sorry sir, but you know the spell only lasts a day" I replied to him. He sat me in a chair as I felt a thick brush run over my eyes, the flesh skin mask. When completed, I opened my eyes once more. Vince looked at me oddly.

"Something bothering you?"

"It's Sage… that girl has no idea what she's in for does she?" I asked.

Vince nodded. "She doesn't… no… I wish she did though. God only knows how complicated things are going to get! She's the answer Kane is looking for his son Kratos… but… I've seen Kratos as of late. He's not ready for a mate… not yet. Taker knows it too. He's been trying to bide Sage time. Kane wants grandchildren"

"It's obvious he does… What are we going to do though? That poor girl… she's going to go through hell!"

"It won't seem that way if there's someone there to help her. She has already befriended the immortals. Hunter likes her, you do too don't you?"

"She… she reminds me of my daughter I lost…" I whispered. It was so long ago that happened. I nearly forgot how my little girl looked until Sage came. She has reminded me so much of her.

Vince leaned in closer to me with a smile. "That's why you are so worried… you see her as your little girl. But all the more better, for I know now, you will fight your damnest to protect her"

He's right… I would risk it all to help her. But, I didn't like the tone Vince used. "Something is going to happen soon… isn't it?" I asked of him.

Vince has been known to predict the future in advance, his head only nodded to me. "My spells aren't working anymore," he whispered. "The ones who hunt you have learned the value of dragon's skin and bones… every part of the beast is impervious to magic… especially mine!"

"Why haven't you said anything?" I demanded of him. We're all in danger now!

"Because, I know… and you know… magic isn't the only thing protecting the locker room and everyone in it," he said with a grin. "You and the other Basilisk have poisoned the bricks and floor to anyone who wishes to bring harm… That venom cannot be stopped by dragon skin or bone! The immortals have lay traps of their own… I am not the only defense you have" Vince explained.

He was right, but it still didn't make me feel any better about this. "What does your magic do?" I asked.

He only smiled. "It protects you for as long as it can. The government has yet to use the dragon materials… hopefully they won't figure out until later about my weakness. But just because my magic can be stopped, doesn't mean the others can be…"

"I hope they never figure it out at all," I whispered. But then his words hit me. "Others? What do you mean… others?"


	6. Chapter 6 Scales and all

Chapter 6- Scales and all- Sage

I had walked about the locker room with Jeff for a while, he was showing off his strength and power to me, I just wished I was that strong. "Must you always be a show off Hardy?" came Kane's voice.

I tuned to see him standing behind me with a smirk. Jeff and I were just hanging out about the ring when he lifted it over his head with one arm. "You know I am just having fun Kane" Jeff explained innocently as he slowly eased the ring back onto the ground.

"Yeah, show off" I growled lowly with a smirk.

"I heard that!"

"You were suppose to"

"Ok you two enough. Sage. Just because he's a vampire, doesn't mean you can't out do him," said Kane. This… got me curious. Kane approached the ring and lifted it up with one arm as well! "See, nothing to it!"

"Well for you maybe, if you forgot, I wasn't born a dragon." I announced.

Kane blew off my comment. "Oh come on now, I think you could lift something heavy, if I am not mistaken, I've seen young dragons lift a two ton car by your age, even younger. And just because you weren't born a dragon, doesn't mean you don't have the strength!"

I only rolled my eyes at him; does he honestly expect me to believe that I could be that powerful? "I don't know about you, but I need a nap" I muttered and turned to leave. Kane was quick to walk up beside me as he made his wing come over my shoulder. "Let me guess, you're taking me under wing?" I questioned.

"It's nice to see someone appreciates the imagery I am offering," he laughed aloud, however… I felt a little uncomfortable about it. He noticed that by the expression on my face, instantly he took his wing off. "Is… is something wrong?" he asked of me.

"You have all been so… helpful to me, even though I am not really one of you… I feel like I am. But I miss being normal… but there's nothing there for me if I get turned back. Would… would you all still care about me… if I wasn't a dragon?" I asked.

Kane fell silent to my question; he looked puzzled as he tried to find the words. "In all honesty, we wouldn't have before since we didn't know you existed one, and two… because you weren't a dragon… I ain't going to lie to you like this. But now that you're here, and now that you are a dragon… why not stay that way?" he asked.

"So… you want me to stay as a dragon, if I do. I get to stay here with you guys, not strings attached?" I asked.

Kane's head nodded. "Like Jeff said before, we wouldn't turn on our own!"

"But that's the thing, I'm not! I'm nothing like you guys. You were BORN this way! I wasn't. How can you say I am like you…" I grew ill of trying to make sense of all of this; I walked ahead of Kane and searched for a locker room or someplace to sleep. I found one with an air mattress. Carefully I eased myself onto it, to catch some sleep. Perhaps I will make sense of this next time I wake up.

I was having a very odd dream as I slept there; I kept envisioning Kane, and someone lingering behind him. He kept trying to peer over his shoulders to get a look at me. "Is that her? May I see her? Please, I wish to speak with her!" the voice pleaded. It made me toss and turn as I kept hearing a voice asking to see me, but Kane blocked him. Telling him it's not time yet. I awoke suddenly, and not too soon. The Undertaker stared down at me as his hand extended.

"I think we need to have a little talk" I did as he said, we went to the rooftop of the arena. It looked over the city in which I had never seen. I was speechless for a moment, until he broke the silence. "Kane wants you to stay with us, because his own child… his own son… is looking for a mate," he announced.

In a sense, I wasn't shocked. "I figured there was a reason why he was acting all nice to me" I muttered.

"I think you should hear him out"

I was puzzled. "Hear him out? Who Kane? Or his son?"

"Both of them, I've talked to Kane's kid. He has a wicked head on his shoulders, he grew up very quickly ever since… ever since his siblings were killed" his voice trailed off. "Kane fought tooth and nail to save them. But was soon outnumbered. His wife and son were the only ones to make it out alive until they were found by me" he said. "I brought them here to the WWE, Vince has since protected them. But… Kane has just had this emptiness to him, a void that needed to be filled and a sense of knowledge knowing his family will survive… this is where you come in…"

"He wants grandkids out of me," I growled lowly. "And he's willing to do anything for that isn't he?"

Taker fell silent before he answered me. "I have known that man for the longest time, longer than anyone else here. He's not the type to force and issue; he wouldn't do that to you. You've been through hell already… our world isn't meant to be seen or discovered just by stumbling upon it like you have! But since it's happened, there was no other alternative." He paused once more. "Let me ask you this, are you happier here?"

"Of course I am, I have friends and people who can relate to me… I… just don't want it to be because I am like this… that is why everyone is so friendly to me. I just want to be liked for who I am… not what I become"

"Fair enough, I know how you feel on that one. Being a vampire isn't always parties at night and sleeping all day. I got to get up and catch planes!" he smirked. I gave a small giggle to that. "But let me tell you this, only the outside of you has changed, the inside hasn't and that's what people like about you… or whoever the hell it is that you're talking to"

He had a very good point. "I think I see what you mean," I whispered.

"People usually do. Give us a chance there Sage, I'm sure we can surprise you if you let us"

"Trust me, you already have!"


	7. Chapter 7 A Battle

Chapter 7- A battle- Snitsky

"Hunter… Hunter's one of you isn't he?" I demanded of Vince in his office. Why else would he want him as a son in law!

Vince's head nodded. "He is, he's a sorcerer. You see, Hunter's power is different than my own, he can use his to manipulate as well, and his derives from Dragons all magic does. Which is why dragons are impervious to it. But… but… Hunter's is different. Hunter's power can not be blocked by the use of dragon parts," he explained.

It wasn't making very much sense to me. However Vince assured me that we were safe… for now. But I could tell by the look in his eyes, a battle was to come. I left his office and searched for the other Basilisks. There are three of us in total here. Batista, Melina and myself, we are the others who protect the arena. Once I approached them and told what I learned from McMahon, both agreed with me that action must be taken. "We have left our venom everywhere we go incase such a surprise attack occurs Snitsky, we should be safe" Dave explained.

"It's not our well being I am worried about. If anything they are going to go after Sage, they created her and what to know what went right with their tests," I explained.

Melina agreed with me. "I will inform Maria too. Cena is going to want to know…"

"Cena has a busted arm, we can't use a wounded dragon" Batista corrected. "And what the hell is Maria anyway?"

Melina only smiled as she said nothing and turned to find Maria. I on the other hand laid down more traps as Taker was doing the same… wait… Taker… was doing traps too? "Take?" I asked.

He turned to me rather stunned as he tried to hide his power. "What?" he asked.

"You… you're a sorcerer too?" I whispered.

"Yes and no." he replied. "I cannot explain now. Matt just told me of the creepy men on their way here… they reek of chemical smell from a lab… we're going to have company tonight!" he whispered.

"Where's Sage?" I asked of him.

"In the arena still, come on we got to finish up and then find a place for her to hide. I don't want anything to happen to that girl"

I agreed with him and finished laying out my venomous traps. It wasn't long until I saw the young girl coming down the hall with Hunter. Triple H told her to wait inside his locker room with Stephanie until the show was over. "We can't have you accidentally walk on screen now can we?" he smirked.

Sage agreed and went inside. Hunter cursed the door to lock, and turned his attention to me. "They're in the building, get ready Snitsky"

I cracked my knuckles and snapped my neck from side to side, the kinks were out, and I'm ready to do battle. I summoned my power. The black veins on my flesh began to protrude through and become visible. My fingers became razor, black claws as every tooth in my mouth turned to a fang. My mouth itself changed as the thin membrane began to connect onto my lips my jaw expanded as I felt the venom flow through me like blood. Hunter smirked to my transformation; he never got tired of seeing it up close. "Come on and let's go kick some ass," he said.

I followed him to the back of the arena where Taker already stood defiantly with the Hardy Boys. The men who we were all too familiar with began to approach, Taker let out a defiant hiss. "If you value your lives, you will leave now!" he roared aloud.

"We only came here for one thing, and that is the girl. She isn't of your kind or your blood! Give her up and you all shall remain here! We swear, we only want the child," one man called.

I took a step forward, this sent the men back quite a distance; they were too familiar with the likes of me. One of the men sneered as he stared at me. "Snake scum" he hissed.

I only smiled back. "I am not just another pretty face you know. Now, if you gents don't mind leaving, we don't have a problem…"

"You stand in the way of progress! All of you do! With our help, your kind will not die! Your kind is the future!"

"The future of war! You don't understand a damn thing about who we are and what we do! None of you do! You see the power and wish to possess it for your selves to scare the world into submission. You are in this for greed, in which we cannot allow!" Taker snapped back. He bared his fangs, as did the Hardy Boys. "We haven't fed in a week… Matt is particularly hungry… Stand down… or face us"

There was something off about this… that was until Taker turned to me with a smirk. "You do realize they are distracting us?" he asked.

I smiled back. "Wouldn't expect anything less from them"

"We can take them, you two go" Matt called.

"I'm hungry," grinned Jeff.

Taker gave his blessing to the Hardys but promised them help just to be on the safe side. I left a little trap just incase if any of those men survived the wrath of hungry Hardys. We rushed through the halls when he heard them, all about the locker room they came, searching door after door. I summoned my venom to strike, but Taker made me wait. "Not here, not now. Do you not sense it?" he asked of me.

My fork like tongue flicked past my lips… I smelt change in these men… there… there was something off about them. Taker's eyes turned a crimson red. I soon began to pick up the scent… they all wore new materials, Basilisk skin on the soles of their shoes and dragon scales around their bodies… the Basilisk skin… came from my family! "Those bastards!" I roared.

Taker had to hold me back. "Not yet… not yet" he kept saying, we regrouped to find the others. Kane has being forced to hold back by Triple H and Randy Orton.

"Don't you know what they are using? Hunter that's my family! They slaughtered my children for their armor!" I nearly froze in utter fear of Kane. Never have I seen such rage in his eyes. I can't blame him though.

"KANE!" Taker roared to him. "We will strike then so hard, they will not get up again!" he vowed. "But we must bide our time. We must ensure they don't find the girl!"

Kane settled himself down, just as we saw the men coming through the halls. They were armed to the teeth with weapons. I turned to Taker. "Now?" I asked.

He smirked. "Now"


	8. Chapter 8 Distracted

Chapter 8- distracted

They came flooding the halls, the venom within the floors are no good to us, due to the skin from my family, it has protected them… but just their feet. They were so determined to get as many men in the building that they cramped the hallways… that was when I struck. My focus turned to the walls, they began to ooze with venom, men fell dead before even reaching us but that's not all, there are some so concerned for their partners in crime they would stop and touch them to see if they were ok. In which they too became poisoned. I cleared a hallway alone with that method.

Kane barreled his way down another, his arms ablaze as he took out any man who dared approach him. Taker I learned had quite a few ticks up his sleeve, he summoned a strange mist to his command, and it engulfed a great portion of the attackers, only to have then vanished into nothingness. Just as we grew confident, did it shatter. I heard her screaming. Sage.

"LET ME GO!" She yelled. She wasn't too far; Hunter was stunned for he was the one that placed a spell on the door! Yet grew pissed to see Stephanie out cold on the floor. He rushed to his wife as I went after Sage.

"I'll get her!" I called and rushed through the men, I didn't care as to how many I poisoned along the way, I had to get to Sage! There were battled throughout the whole arena, Kevin Thorn had his hands full yet managed. Batista and Melina were also in combat… I learned that Maria too was one of us! Despite her beauty, she had a look that could kill… and it did!

I followed Sage's scent through the arena only to end up outside, she had been taken to the rooftop where a chopper was in place, the bastards! They just loaded her in and took to the skies, I rushed as fast as I could to hopefully, just one touch… but it flew out of reach… I… I failed… I didn't make it in time!

Anger, regret and shame filled me… How could I have let her down? Yet, as luck would have it, someone was waiting for the chopper to take off… Someone hitched a ride. Just as it attempted to fly out of view, did I see a powerful burst of fire come from the tail! The chopper began to spin wildly out of control as the propellers were torn off! Whoever the hell it was… was strong! The chopper began to spin out of control until it was forced to crash onto the roof once more; the ball was back in my court now. But I couldn't help but smirk as to who stood proudly on top of the mangled helicopter.

Kratos, Kane's only son stood before me with his arms crossed proudly. "You didn't think we would have made it that easy would you?" he asked of me.

"I nearly was, well done!"

The men inside slowly toppled out, air sick to what just occurred. Sage was bounded and chained to one of the men, who grew confident enough to pull a gun! He aimed it to her head and threatened to shoot. "Let us go now! Or she gets it!" he warned.

Kratos stood next to me as he watched the man with the gun. He sneered and growled to it bitterly. The man dragged Sage out of the chopper with the gun still at her head. "What are you going to do huh? Let her die?"

I turned to Kratos who turned to me; the fear was in Sage's eyes. The last thing I wanted to see was her getting harmed in any way. Kratos felt the same as I, he were prepared to back away until the purple mist began to flood the rooftop.

"What the hell is this? You are trying to trick me!" the agent yelled. He was engulfed in purple mist… when the gun went off…


	9. Chapter 9 END

Chapter 9- Recovery

When the mist cleared, Sage lay on the ground motionless… for a moment, slowly; she turned to see who saved her. Taker, nonetheless… but at a terrible price, pierced just above his heart was a bullet wound, he began to look pale… more so than usual as he fell to his knees. "Silver" he whispered before falling to the ground. Sage was at a lost for words, Kratos knew what to do though, he rushed to him and Kratos bit into his own wrist and let his blood trick into Taker's mouth.

"Drink damn it! Come one Uncle! Please!" he begged. Taker tried to drink it, but it was no good. I knew what blood he needed… my eyes stared to Sage.

"Female dragons have the healing blood, not males," I whispered to her.

She didn't say a word as she approached the wounded Undertaker; she cut her hand with her own talon and let him drink. Kratos was stunned to watch the bullet pushed out of Taker's body as the wound healed in an instant! Sage, passed out… He took a lot out of her.

The moment he recovered Taker sat there, stunned to say the least. He turned to me with a puzzled look. "That shouldn't have worked," he said. "She's not a full dragon… and yet… she saved my life!"

"After you saved hers, she was just returning the favor. Come on, let's go check on the others" Kratos announced, he carried Sage down as we followed. The battle was long, and brutal, but it appeared we won. Everyone was battered and bruised. The Hardys were passed out. Kane explained they over fed.

"I don't think I have ever seen them devour that much blood before, not since the last raid" Kane uttered.

"Is everyone safe though?" I questioned.

"We're battered, bloodied, bruised, but not damaged goods. We're fine… what happened to her?" Batista asked as he pointed to Sage.

Kane turned to see his son holding Sage in his arms, instantly he lost his temper. "I TOLD YOU TO STAY HOME KRATOS!" he yelled, Kane just freaked out at his son… mainly out of fear, he didn't want to lose him.

"KANE!" I snapped at him. He stopped and stared at me angrily. "He saved her, I didn't get to the roof on time, they were flying away… Kratos brought them down" The anger slowly left his face as he apologized to Kratos.

"I'm sorry, you know how I get…"

"Dad… I'm old enough to defend myself. I had to do something" his eyes came down to Sage, I swear I saw a twinkle in them.

Kane's attention then turned to Taker. "Did she offer her blood to you?" he bombarded the Deadman with twenty questions, Taker just calmly answered them all despite how annoying it was. But we were use to this. This was Kane after all. This is how he ensures his family's safety. Vince did a quick head count to make sure everyone was still here. Once he confirmed to himself we were all ok, he ushered Kratos into his office with the passed out Sage.

However despite our success, one person were really down on himself. Triple H. Stephanie was wounded yet recovered thanks to her father's power, but it wasn't the only thing bothering him. "My spell should have held… what the hell went wrong?" he asked aloud.

Kane knew the answer. "Your power derives from me… what they used against your spell was that of my own blood. They… they wore the scales of my children they took away from me Hunter… The next generation is always stronger than the last… even in death" Kane paused when he could no longer compose himself, he left in a huff, and no one went after him.

"It still chokes him up," muttered Batista.

"No sh-t Sherlock" I growled back at him. I was upset as well, sensing that my own family was used as their armor… it brought horrible ideas to my mind as to what my wife and children had to endure before their untimely deaths. It sickened me to my core; I decided to check on Sage. She was coming too after Vince gave her a potion to drink, I think it's about time Kratos learns the whole story as to what happened to his family, I know Kane hasn't told him… perhaps now is the time to know.

I decided to find Kane and tell him my idea; after all, the young ones won't know where they are going… until they know where we have been…

The End for now!


End file.
